


New In Town

by livingNightmare, The_demon_of_mind



Series: The Misadventures of Kyle and Elliot [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, That turns into some not so hate sex, single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_demon_of_mind/pseuds/The_demon_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and his daughter Ariel had been living a relatively normal life in modern suburbia, so when another single dad and his son moved in right next door, they thought nothing of it and decided to bring them a home cooked meal to welcome them to the neighbor hood.<br/>Little did they know that the new neighbors were demons.<br/>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Babies.

"Ariel." Kyle called from the kitchen as he pulled out the casserole from the oven.

"Yeah dad?" His lovely, strawberry blonde daughter called back from down the hall where she was pulling on her coat. 

"Thank you for making more than you usually do." He said, getting the food ready to be taken over to their new next door neighbors home. He walked over to the door and pulled Ariel into a one armed hug, kissing her on the forehead, to which his 13 year old daughter made a bleh face. He handed her the food with a  warning not to burn herself on it as he shrugged on his own coat. "So," He said, taking the food back from her, "Ready to meet the neighbors?"

"Sure." Ariel said with a shrug. At least she would get to meet the new kid before anyone else at school.

* * *

 

Lucas made a face at this rom and flopped onto the mattress that had been moved to the middle of his room. This was his room now... He liked the other one better... He rolled over and grabbed his suitcase, planning to start unpacking before he heard the doorbell ring. Grumbling, he shoved himself off of his bed and opened the door just in time to see his father open the front door. 

"Yes?" His father said, running his fingers through his hair. It had been a long day, and it seemed like his father was really tired. Looked like whoever was at the door had food though. Fuck yes. Food.

* * *

Ariel watched from just behind her father as he smiled and made a gesture that emphasized the fact that he had food. God her dad was a dork. 

"Hello, my name is Kyle, my daughter Ariel and I are your next door neighbors. We just felt that we should welcome you to the neighborhood." Her dad said. Was he blushing? Ariel looked over at the man who opened the door... and the kid about her age standing just behind him. So that's why he's blushing. They were... really... really hot. She could feel her face start to burn with a dark blush, that showed up much better than her father's due to her slightly lighter skin tone. 

"Huh- hi." She got out, with a small wave and a smile directed at the boy. 

* * *

Lucas' eyes fell on the girl standing just behind the guy with food. He smiled back at her and shoved his hands into his pockets in an attempt to act cool in front of the pretty girl. Ariel. That's a pretty name, Lucas didn't know many girls named Ariel. Maybe she was named after that movie... The Little Mermaid.

"Ah, thanks... I'm Elliot and this is my son Lucas. Nice to meet you." Dad said, stepping back and letting the two at the door in. Lucas fell back to walk with Ariel as her dad followed dad to the kitchen. As her dad set the food down on the counter, Ariel leaned on the wall of the hallway. "Hey." She said. 

"Hey." Lucas replied, leaning against the opposite wall in another attempt to look cool and suave. They continued their very articulate conversation as their dads made small talk and set up dinner.

* * *

"Can you pass me the salt?" Kyle asked Elliot, who looked up at his voice. Their hands brushed as Elliot handed it to him, and Kyle took a sharp breath in through his nose as an even sharper shock traveled up through his arm from where their hands touched. Fuck. Fuck fuckfuckfuck. He jerked his hand back and looked up at Elliot, wide eyed. They needed to get out of here. This was the home of demons. They were invading their territory, this was bad this was very bad. He and Ariel needed to get out as soon as possible. 

Kyle's ears twitched as he heard his daughter gasp and he looked down at the salt that should have clattered onto the table, but had been caught by Lucas and Ariel, their hands touching. The two were grinning like idiots, they probably didn't know what that shock meant. They slowly set the salt shaker down and took their hands back to themselves. 

Kyle cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting late, so we'd better get going." He said with a strained smile. Great. New neighbors are demons. He walked over to his coat, Ariel trailing behind, closer to Lucas than Kyle. "Feel free to keep the leftovers." He said, shrugging on his coat. 

"Welcome to the neighborhood," He said over his shoulder as he left the demons' home, glaring at Elliot.

"See you at school tomorrow Lucas." Ariel said with a small wave over her fingers as the door closed. 

* * *

-The next day at the local middle school-

Lucas walked into his first period class. Ah yes, Home ec. What a great use of his time. He scanned the room and spotted a particular girl that he met just the other day. He smiled and said, "Hey." As he sauntered over and sat down next to Ariel.

"Hey." She said, returning his smile, "Welcome to home ec. You're just in time for the baby project."

"Sounds... um.. fun??" He shrugged.

"Everyone gets paired off and gets this sack of flour that represents a kid. Teaches 'Responsibility'" She explained using air quotes.

"Greeeeeaaaaat...." He trailed off as the bell rang and the teacher walked in the classroom. 

"Okay class," She said, "It's time to begin the best project of the year." She looked around the room, making marks on a piece of paper as she looked at everyone in the room. "Seeing as we have a new student, he'll be the first to be paired up." She said, finishing attendance as several girls in the class, and a few boys chimed in as well, said things along the lines of "he can pair up with me Mrs. Landenn." 

"Well now, well now." She said, "Lucas, because of how popular you are, you may have your pick."

Lucas let his eyes sweep over the classroom and they fell on a certain blonde sitting next to him and he smiled a little half smile. "Ariel."

Mrs. Landenn clapper her hands and said, "Alright, now that that's settled, on to the next pair." 

* * *

-At the office-

Kyle knocked on the door to the new guy's office. He hand been asked to deliver a package from the mail room to the new head of the department. He sighed. It was very likely that this guy was the same guy as the one that moved in next door and he couldn't help the shot of anxiety that shot through him at the thought. 

Kyle rolled his shoulders and his ears twitched as a voice too deep to be his neighbor's called through the door, "Come in." with the sounds of various things being moved from place to place in the background. Maybe it wasn't Elliot? He opened the door and closed it behind him. "I have a package for you si-" He broke off when he saw who it was. It was in fact, the demon from next door."You." He said, baring his teeth and setting the package down on a couch by the door.

The demon had his back to Kyle, he didn't even stop what he was doing as he said in a cold tone, "Yes me. Your superior. Problem, Underling?" 

"Yes. I have a problem. It's you. You're encroaching on my territory." Kyle said, walking up to the demon and forcing him to turn around and face him. He put his hands on either side of the desk, boxing him in and glared up at him. "Leave." 

"You can't make assumptions like that." The demon said, looking down at the merman and laughing condescendingly. "Might get you killed... well on that note, I guess I don't mind" 

Kyle growled low in his throat, nails digging into Elliot's arm as he pulled him away from his desk, throwing him towards the wall. The gesture was ineffective however. Fucking demons. Said demon bared his teeth and growled right back. Kyle's ears flicked back at the sound. Fuck that was terrifying, but this wasn't his first fight with a demon, and it sure as hell won't be his last.

That's what he thought, at least, before an invisible hand picked him up and threw him against the glass wall behind him. The fucker was telekinetic. His growls turned to gasps as any air that had been in his lungs had left the second his back hit the glass. He gasped for breath as the demon casually strolled over to pin him there, letting that invisible hand dissipate. 

Kyle struggled against Elliot and to catch his breath as the demon slipped his knee between his legs, and that was when he realized that he had a boner. Well then...

The demon loomed over him, pressing him against the glass and rubbing his knee against the fishy fish boner there. "Is this the package you wanted me to have?" He said with a smirk.

Kyle moaned, having finally caught his breath. "Fuh- Fuck you." He growled, pushing up against Elliot to dislodge him, flipping them around so that it was Elliot being pressed front first into the glass.

"Kinky. Buy me dinner first." The demon said, rolling his hips back into his fishy coworker's.

"Already did that dear." Kyle growled into Elliot's ear. "I suggest you put your hands on the glass." He said in a low voice, biting softly at a place on the demon's neck.

"That doesn't count. Your daughter made it." Elliot breathed, bring his hand back and twisting around to pull Kyle into a kiss instead of doing as Kyle asked.

"Shut up." Kyle said when he pulled away for a breath. One of his hands traveled down Elliot's front and he was quite pleased to find a dick where a dick should go, he smiled into the kiss and gave him a little squeeze through his clothes.

Elliot gasped and pulled away, his breathing getting heavier. "Make me." He whispered.

Kyle nipped at the demon's bottom lip, "Alright." He said as he pulled Elliot into another kiss and slipped a hand beneath his shirt and vest, his shirt having somehow become untucked during their roughhousing. Elliot turned his head back towards the window, turning like that can't have been rather uncomfortable.

"Hurry it up, we don't wanna be caught." Elliot said. 

"Right" Kyle said. He had forgotten that they weren't in a very good place for sex... He undid Elliot's pants and let them fall to the floor, slipping off his boxers in the next motion. "Lean forward a bit." He said into Elliot's ear. 

"You better have a condom. I am  _Not_ cleaning it up. My office is a mess enough as it is." Elliot hissed as he did as Kyle asked this time. 

"Yes, I do have a condom." Kyle said, pressing two fingers against Elliot's lips, "Now suck." 

Elliot licked one of Kyle's fingers teasingly, "What's the magic word?"

"Unless you want this to hurt, suck." Kyle said, tone low and grumbly.

"Wow, rude... this isn't happening unless you ask nicely." Elliot said, calm as fucking cucumbers.

"Fine." Kyle said with a roll of his hips, "Please suck." He nipped at Elliot's neck again.

Kyle saw the edges of Elliot's grin as he used his tongue to coax his fingers into his mouth, humming as he sucked on them. Kyle moaned at the feeling. Elliot was sucking his fingers like they were a dick, holy fuck. "Fuck." Kyle waited until his fingers were well coated in saliva before he removed them from Elliot's mouth in favor of pressing one of them lightly at Elliot's entrance. 

"Fuck." Elliot breathed out, shivering. His hands went to press against the glass as Kyle slowly pressed a finger in, working to stretch him just enough to not cause excessive pain later. His fingers rubbed against his inner walls to find that one special spot that makes everything great. Elliot wriggled against Kyle, breathing getting even heavier. Kyle grinned, pressing in another finger. Not long after that he found that spot he had been looking for, teasingly brushing his fingers over it.

"Sh-shit." Elliot choked out, suppressing a moan. 

Kyle bit Elliot's shoulder blade and ran his fingers over the spot again. "Ready yet?" Kyle said, breathlessly after removing his teeth from Elliot's shoulder.

"Thought you we- weren't being nice. Look at you, all considerate and shit." Elliot sneered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kyle said, slipping his his fingers out of Elliot. He removed the condom from his pocket and tore it open with his teeth, rolling onto himself. He saw Elliot take a deep breath and slid in, moaning. Fuck, this feels great. Kyle bit his lip, causing it to start bleeding. Elliot moaned and turned around again to lick the blood from Kyle's lips.

Kyle licked at Elliot's lips in return and started kissing him, tasting his own blood in Elliot's mouth. He gave a little thrust of his hips to test the waters... riiiight as someone walked into the office. Not that Kyle noticed anything other than Elliot's tight heat around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished rewriting what was deleted aaaaaand got things as far as we have it in the rp.  
> One of these days Mind Demon and I will scan in some artwork of Kyle, Elliot, Ariel, and Lucas.  
> Should be a fun little treat~


End file.
